1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray gun, and more particular to a spray gun with an air pressure stabilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional spray guns are convenient and simplifying painting job. However, the air output pressure is too strong, which causes the spraying objects to bounce back and floating in the air, which pollutes the air and ruins the environment. Take one of the conventional arts as an example, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the front end of a spray gun of the air output structure comprises a ring A, a nozzle B, a spray head C and a nut D. The nozzle B is located at the center of the front end of the spray gun. The inner top edge of the spray gun E has a wind hole E1 and air hole E2. The nozzle B comprises a circular rim B1 having air holes B2 thereon. The ring A is in a bowl shape having a rim A1 at the narrow side with air holes A2. The spray head C having a pair of air outlet C1 on the outer surface is secured with a nut D and interconnected with air passages C2. The spray head C has a spray hole C3 at its center portion, and a pair of air holes C4 at respective sides. When operating, the high pressure air goes through the wind hole E1 and the air hole E2 of the spray gun E, and spray out from the air holes A2 of the ring A and the air holes B2 of the nozzle B.
However, to operate the spray gun, the wind hole E1 has to be closed to collect the high pressure air in an air chamber, and the air is blown out through the spray hole C3 of the spray head C, the high speed and pressure causes painting objects to fly and to spread all over the space, that causes environmental pollution and is harmful to health.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a spray gun pressure stabilizer, which outputs a stabilized air pressure to evenly apply paint object on the surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray gun pressure stabilizer, which corresponds to the environment specification.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spray gun pressure stabilizer, which is cost effectiveness in manufacture.